wildflowers_mangafandomcom-20200214-history
Wildflowers Manga Wiki
Welcome to the Wildflowers Manga Wiki Welcome to the Wildflowers Manga Wiki. One transgender girl's journey through life, love, and Tom Petty lyrics. A wiki dedicated to the chronicle of a web comic about love, life, and trying to come to terms with being a teenage transgender male to female. Sometimes dark, sometimes light, and always an attempt at an honest look at transgender life. About the Wildflowers Manga Web Comic The Wildflowers Web Manga/Comic began when comic strip #1 was posted to the SmackJeeves website on Sept. 3rd, 2012. Over the past months and years, the Wildflowers web comic has had 2,114 comic strips drawn and published on the SmackJeeves and WildflowersLGBT comic websites. One comic strip was posted each day of the week, until later when the comic strips were only posted through the week, with none on the weekend. The last comic strip, #2114, was posted on April 29th, 2019, bringing an end to the comic. However, this achievement makes it, at this time, the longest running comic strip on the Internet. However, the last comic strip did not wrap up the story line, leaving the conclusion of the story yet untold and presumably unknown. The creator and author of the story text, and artist of the manga-style comic was a Canadian transwoman, whose artistic name is AnnaKrog; or she is sometimes called GreenKrog. Although not an autobiography, nevertheless, many of the problems and life experiences, especially the difficult ones, that Annie Andrews goes through are loosely based on the real life experiences, and life's journey of the author. AnnaKrog self published the Wildflowers manga/comic during it's entire run. She lives in or about Vancouver, BC. The entire series of Wildflowers can also be found at this website--- http://www.wildflowerslgbt.ca Synopsis of the Entire Manga The main character of Wildflowers was born perceived as a male, and given the birth name of Tony Andrews. However, from early on in their childhood, they knew that they were female, and had a female gender identity. Although the parents were cognizant of the fact that their offspring was somehow 'different', little if anything was done to address the gender concerns that the child displayed. It wasn't until the child had grown into the teenage years, with the onslaught of puberty descending upon them like an anvil, did any action on the part of the teen herself begin to be considered and instituted. The teen took the name Annie Andrews, and she began to transition on her own, although not knowing just how to go about it, or if it even was the best course of action to begin with. Along the way, a variety of life's circumstances, including an attempted murder of her at a hospital, also dealt crushing blows to Annie, each one threatening to force her to reconsider and supposedly give up and detransition. But Annie was not one to give up so easily. With the help of a few understanding and sympathetic friends, Annie continued her transition, mostly by trial and error, with only her own dead reckoning and good sense as guidance. Later, Annie would come under the care of a gender therapist, with mixed results. However, what did not kill her, made her stronger. Annie would time and again work around, or straight through whatever problem or circumstances that would potentially derail her transition. Many times it was a case of one step forward, two steps back. Yet, nevertheless, she persisted ! The story comes to an abrupt, unfinished end with Annie still in high school, 'out' and dressed as and living her life as a cute teenage girl, still continuing to advance her transition, and contemplating having Gender Corrective Surgery. Why Wildflowers ? The Creator, Author, and Artist, AnnaKrog, tells in her own words why she created and published the webcomic Wildflowers ( edited for clarity and brevity )--- " There has been a lot of discussion lately about the representation of trans people in the media. times stories will show a young trans woman, early in coming out, being hurt. A lot of people seem to not get why we should ever show that kind of thing. Why focus on the hurtful things? In this vein, one would ask, why Wildflowers? Why write the story of this young woman, being hurt - not just by the outside world, but by herself? Why show how painful it can be inside? For the same reason why we watch movies about loss. Why we watch movies where the love interest dies at the end. It breaks our heart, it hurts, but it lets us feel something. Especially if we have been through loss, if we've loved and had to let go, the movie makes us feel less alone. Like we can relate. That there are other people out there who have hurt and have survived it. As I've often said, comic strip Venus Envy is what woke me up. When I first found it, I was literally suicidal about my gender. I never felt so alone, despite having people who loved me. I didn't think anyone else out there could feel how I felt. How afraid I was to be....... who I thought I couldn't be. When I read VE, I saw someone struggling, not just against the world, but herself, and her family. I saw that you could get hurt and get back up. And that even if I got hurt, I could survive it. One of the things that we, as a trans community, are never allowed to discuss - our fears. Our uncertainty. If you walk into a therapist and say you want to be gender X, they demand that you be absolutely sure. They need you to be so utterly positive as to leave no room whatsoever. We are forced to lie, to tell them what they expect to hearnot what we actually feel or know to be the truth. We aren't allowed to talk about how we are scared out of our minds that we might not be 100%. That there is doubt, but that doubt is far less than the certainty we have about ourselves our correct gender identity. When Annie goes through these terrible thoughts in her head, it is because these are real thoughts. That I've felt. That others have told me they have felt. That every trans person I have met expresses. How hard it can be to look in the mirror, when they have to be perfect and flawless to everyone all the rest of the time. So why do I write Wildflowers? So that people know that they aren't alone. That they can be uncertain and scared and that is O.K.. That they shouldn't have to lie about it any more than they lie or have lied about who they were. Some people find that tiny spark inside themselves when they are shown the horrors of the darkness. . . . . . I can only hope that I live up to the legacy and that some other trans person out there will see Wildflowers and know that they, too, have that spark. " AnnaKrog May 27th, 2014 Notice and Disclaimer The Wildflowes Webcomic was published as an adult-oriented manga/comic with a male to female transgender theme, and with adult-oriented material included in the storyline. This wikia will chronicle that storyline as accurately as possible. Given that nature of this webcomic, this wiki may not be suitable for children or pre-teens. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED !!! The Management Positions for The Wildflowers Manga Wiki are all taken, and the editing manpower of this wikia is currently adequate. This fan created wikia is a very specialized and narrow focused wikia, that being a transgender themed wikia, featuring both negative and positive transgender attitudes and viewpoints, and would be best to be edited by transgender people themselves who can tell the feelings and stories of transgender persons with conviction, understanding, and compassion. However, if you still feel that you supposedly must edit on this wikia, you MUST observe these Wiki Usage Guidelines, found here. Latest activity Annie Andrews, the transgender male to female main character of Wildflowers manga. Despite her transition not being complete, Annie AKA The Bloody Maiden, is the lead singer in a hard rock, death metal band called Dethtapus . Wearing torn, bloody female attire, she performs publicly, on stage, with the rest of the band members. Category:Browse